Speechless
by generalquistis
Summary: Sephiroth crushing on someone but cannot find the words to say anything to her.


Speechless

By generalquistis

oOoOo

Well this definitely sucks. I'm sitting outside the Turk office waiting for Zack. He invited me to come inside so we could both discuss the new mission with Veld or Tseng. However, I told him that it would be better if he went on ahead and I'd follow afterwards.

How many Shinra employees have passed by the area already? And how many of them gave me a look that implied a lot of questions on why I'm outside the Turk office?

It was my idea to enlist the help of the Turks for this undercover mission that the President assigned to the SOLDIER. My squad is affected by the mission but I decided to let Zack handle everything instead of me doing that usual job.

There were no clocks around the area; but if there were any, they'd be digital since Shinra only makes use of the finest in technology. Digital, meaning, they'd make no ticking sounds. However, I can hear ticking sounds as I was seated quietly outside the Turk office.

My imagination, maybe?

I was not sure anymore. But I had 2 other concerns in my head other than the imaginary clocks in my mind: how Zack is dealing with Veld or Tseng, and the other Turks inside the room. Why isn't anyone coming out to check if I'm here or not? Didn't Zack inform them that I'm outside waiting for him?

Seconds became a minute, which eventually multiplied by 30, then 45, until I realized that I've been sitting there for past an hour already.

What the hell is Zack doing inside?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard my mobile phone ringing. The sound was surprising since it was in its fullest volume. It was only then that I realized that I forgot to put it on silent mode. A few employees who were passing by gave me a strange look as I awkwardly got my phone to answer it.

"_You usually answer in 2 rings._" Said the voice from the other line.

It was Rufus Shinra, the President's son.

I frowned and breathed in. "I was caught off-guard." I admitted.

"_Anyway, are you talking to the Turks already?_"

I was quiet for a moment before replying, "Zack is inside."

"_I was going to ask you to do me a favor and send one of the Turks over here to Junon. I need a bodyguard since I'm planning to make rounds this afternoon._"

Afternoon?

Oh right. It was only 10 in the morning when I received that call.

Agreeing to do it, I bid him goodbye and hang up.

I stood up and faced the door of the office. Why am I hesitant to come in?

And then the door opened. I half hoping that it would be Zack, and the other half was hoping that it would be another person.

The other half won.

I stood there, frozen, looking down at the light brown eyes of the Turk who just came out of the room. And then my gaze trailed down to the lips that formed a smirk.

"I knew it was you. What are you doing here outside?"

Suddenly the muscles of my jaw couldn't move. It was as if my jaw locked or something.

Still it was typical for that Turk to ramble. "I heard your phone so I figured I'd come out here and invite you inside. So you want us to help you out for this mission, huh?"

One of her hands went to her hips while the other one lifted her shotgun and leaned it against her shoulder. That Turk always had a classy air surrounding her. It was something similar to Rufus', but she has something else in her: she is more outspoken… and maybe even nicer than Rufus, even though they both come from the same upper class in society.

I just nodded.

She tilted her head to the side. "Well I gotta go. I received a call from Rufus." She declared before going past me, giving me a playful shove at the chest as she did so.

It was like my body knew whether she was still around or not because as soon as she got inside the elevator, the muscles of my jaw began to relax. The tension was gone, and I was left with disappointment and frustration.

I can still feel the force of her hand on my chest and I could feel my face turning red. Thankfully, my mobile phone rang again. It distracted me from the sudden embarrassment I felt.

Thankfully?

Let me take that back. Because it was Rufus Shinra again and this time, he was laughing as I answered.

"I just did you a favor back there! So, how do you feel?"

I was quiet for a moment, breathing in. I felt the blood draining from my face. Gathering my guts seemed harder at that time. It was just one of those days when I feel like I'm not the greatest person there is in the Planet after all.

"Speechless." I revealed. That Rufus is a scheming bastard.

oOoOo

-end-

Author's Note: This is a one-shot that I wrote in 20 minutes. I'm trying to see how fast I can write these things. Haha. Anyway, in case you failed to recognize the Turk, _**it's the girl with the shotgun**_; the one with long light brown hair in a ponytail who likes all the complicated missions. She's the rich girl from Mideel. Therefore, **_it isn't Elena_**. I have other fics with her in them, but I'm not sure whether to post them here or not. Anyway, be nice. I don't like bad criticism. If you find this fic offensive, I suggest that you skip reviewing and flaming just and move on with your life.


End file.
